


Surrender

by Merfilly



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-05
Updated: 2009-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the women is holding back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

_Can you surrender?_

The gentle words feather across the hardened woman's thoughts, eliciting an immediate resistance.

_Can you give in?_

A firm wall is in the way of that which is asked, the result of years of conditioning.

_Can you trust me, as I trust in you?_

The words are so light, so caring, and yet they thrust like a sword into the middle of her heart. How can she not? How can she resist what was given by refusing to give it back?

_Open to me._

Neither the resistance of her mind, nor the inhibition against this act can make her resist the hands now stripping away the layers separating them. No more cloth, no gloves, no walls in the mind...just touch, caress, slide, and meld into one another. Trusting in her lover to hold her above the point of losing herself, she surrenders, both in her mind and her body. The feeling of fingers, of a mouth, of the delicate tongue blurs into one sensation of pleasure, until she cries out in voice and mind that she belongs to her lover, with her always.

`~`~`~`~`

Susan watches as Talia collapses back on the bed, and lightly draws the covers up over them. It had been what they needed, that final surrender of selves. She just did not know how to tell her lover that even in surrender, Talia had hidden a piece of her mind.

Little steps, she tells herself. They had come so far, that not even PsiCorps could tear them apart now.


End file.
